Cuddly Hero
by Autobot traitor
Summary: I'm stuck in Final Fantasy before crisis core, cool I know. Now I living out every fangirls dream to save the world. Bad thing is I'm about 1 foot tall and goes meow. I guess saving world just got a whole lot harder. But when is it ever easy, meow. update chap. 3
1. Chapter 1

"Here kitty, here kitty!"

My eye twich. If I were stuck in this sitation any other time I would have squeled like the stupid fan girl I am. Ironicly most people would kill to be me right now but I would kill myself to get out of this right now. Who wouldn't want Zack Fair,a popular video game character from Final Fantasy, beconing you to come to him. I mean you would proboly have to have a pretty bad day not squel in happieness. By bad day I mean, suddenly droping from your bed onto the filthy streets of Midgar. Quickly finding out that you are a small four legged creature with tiny paws. Almost become road kill by few speed happy car and truck drivers. Close of being violently torn apart by stray dogs. Or having little kids throw rocks and sticks at you and not eatting/sleeping/bathing properly for about a week. To bad for Zack I was having on of those days or in my case week.

"Here kitty, nice kitty," beconed Zack playfully as he squaded down to my level. He smells like sweat. He must have been training with angeal. Wonder why his in the slums kneeling in front of a dirty cardboard box waving at me. Maybe I'm just that cute and cuddly. Nope I'm completely covered in dirt and girm, not cute at all.

"Kitty kitty" said Zack sounding rather childish.

My eye twiched, I mean it really twiched, can cats twich their eyes?

He extended his arm forward to pet me the unhappy kitty. I promptly reacted like a very unhappy kitty by swiping at his hand and retreating back into the cardboard box. It was my only stable source of shelter since my sudden appearance in the wonderful world of gaia. Notice the the heavy blank in my voice. I then went on to gave him a terrifying spine chilling hiss which probably sound like soft strained don't help when my glare come as a pitiful look of desperate to the solider 3rd. Zack's happy playful expression quickly transformed into one of pity and concern. Kunsel gave a quick glance at me as he peered down at his squatting companion.

"It looks like a stray Zack. My guess about a few weeks or maybe even a mouth old kitten," commented kunsel.

"Maybe we should take it to the local animal shelter?"

I gave very, very loud and displeased yowl at the mention of the animal shelter. I been to animal shelters as a person and even then it was very unpleasant experience. Don't get me wrong I think it's great that we have them to help unwanted animals find homes. However the living conditions were well...some thing to be desired and the risk of being put down was always a upsetting factor. At least with some satisfaction the yowl had gotten the reaction I was hopping for. The two soldiers seem to look taken back or startled by the fact a small kitten could make such a sound. Zack was the first one to get over the "shock" and gave a small but amused laugh.

" Guess that a big fat no hmm?" murmured the spiky headed soldier as strange thoughtful look crossed his face. He suddenly got very quiet, which in it's own way was startling for both kunmul and me. To my knowledge Zack" the puppy" rarely got this quiet so I curiously crawled to the edge box for a clear look around. Without warning I was suddenly surrounded and swallowed by a giant wave of blue cotton. I was then quickly lifted from the ground while the cotton around me was maneuvered to wrap around me. I squirm to see if I could get out only to have the cloth securely tucked in around me. Seeing that there was no way out I tilted my head back to see a triumph Zack grinning down at me. I finally understood how babies felt being wrapped up. Given my little situation I'm pretty sure that's how I was wrapped up.

"Well then, I guess that means-" Zack shifted the bundled me into a more comfortable position before continuing "-your coming home with me kitty."

Kunsel gave Zack a look or I think it was a look. I sort hard to tell with that helmet covering his eyes.

" Zack I don't think that's such a good idea," started kunsel uncertainly.

" Don't worry about it, I mean how hard is it to take care of one little kitty cat."


	2. Chapter 2

Note

**Amekoryuu: **Thanks so much for the review. This really helped me keep going.

**FireWolfHeart: **Sorry about my spelling and grammer mistakes in this chapter. I was in a hurry to update I don't read your review untill later so sorry. But I'll be more aware of it next time so thank you for telling me and reviewing.

Other thanks to Kappa Taicho, Fionn Rose, FRAODD, Lucaila

I use to think that Zack was a dog person. I mean put a pair of ears and a wagging tail on him and you get instant puppy. Never in a million years would I think he'd take a cat home with him, despite his friend's plea to send said cat to an animal shelter. Now I think he's just a animal person.

I started to come to when I heard the sounds of door opening and closing. I probably was in Zack's apartment. I opened one of my eyes to look ,around. It was a roomy but small apartment built with a small kitchen,living room, and out the corner of me eye was a small and short hall way. I figured the bedroom and bathroom were there. Not bad for 3rd class solider, not bad at all.

"Home sweet home kitty cat,"said Zack cheerfully.

Zack still holding the bundle of me walked past the couch and towards the hallway then made a short turn to the door. He stopped and look down at me. I swore he looked hesitant to open the door muttering something about cats and baths before opening the door to the-

Bathroom. It was fairly small bath room with the standard sink, toilet and shower. Zack closed the sink and turned it on, I watched as it filled. The my brain started to finally comprehend what was going on. Bathroom. Zack's quiet mumble. Sink. Water. Kitty. Ohhhhh, gosh I become slow.

Zack turned off the tap when the sink was close to the top and uneasily looked down at me. Then at the sink and then me. It's almost like he thinks I'm going to spontaneously combust into a angry scratching monster by the mere sight of water. With Zack being Zack thats what he was probably thinking too. So I decide to do something to completely mind blow him. As he slowly unwrapped me I made my move. I dove right into the sink head first and damn I mean darn did that hot warm water feel good. As I came up for air I saw Zack's befuddled face as he look down on me. I even cutely mewed at him as I splashed in the water a little. Really now Zack, no more silly stereotypical Saturday morning cartoons for you anymore. I just help clear up some of the cat fears water stereotype because I'm just that awesome like that. Also really really lucky. I mean what if I really was afraid of water and jumped into my doom? But I'm not afraid so it all good.

I clumsily kitty paddled around the sink will Zack the puppy found some shampoo. I hope it was animal friendly shampoo, oh bubbles. Some bubbles floated upwards as Zack rubbed me with some shampoo. I tried to swipe at the bubbles but Zack's hands were busy rubbing and rising the suds off. 

He laughed as I pounced on the bubbles around me but the water keep swishing around me. Curse you swishing water, curse you. I suddenly find bubbles more interesting now because of them being shinny. But they pop so easily, grrr. Curse you shinny bubbles, curse you. It was about 6 minutes later Zack deeded me sparkly clean. He lifted me up as he drained the water and I sadly watched my bubble friends wash down the drain. I then went through the drying process on the counter. After Zack removed the towel off my head he suddenly started to chuckle. I narrowed my eyes and turned around towards the mirror. I was now a ball of black fluff with a pair of sky blue eyes and a puffy tail. Zack then pulled out a small comb and went to tame my puffy fur. That's when the fighting started. I hated it when someone else brushed my hair and I hated combs even more. Also being that this comb wasn't special made for animals and my fur was super tangly(I refused to lick my self at all, have you seen the streets of migdar) I was not a happy camper.

Zack brought the comb closer with a happy grin on his face, he must thinks it so easy right now to take care of a cat. Oh, how wrong he is, oh how wrong. I started to hiss as he came closer with the comb.

"Come on little fella, it won't be that bad. I' ll be gentle."

I was thinking of making this easy for you Zack, i really was but you just crossed a line. I have two X chromosomes and I'm deeply offended. Also Zack what you just said can be taken wrong in so many ways. Hehe, I still have my perverted mind.

I avoided his hands every time he made a grab for me with supreme ninja cat reflexes. Zack played dirty and grab my tail which caught me by surprise. He  
>held on to me while I scratch the him with my tiny paws, I think I got Zack's face once. That lasted about, 10 minutes before I finally was able to scampered out of the bathroom.<p>

'Freedom!' I mewed as I made my way to the kitchen which seem a lot bigger from the ground.

I felt lighter now that all that dirt and grim were off me but now I was hunger. And with the sounds of a shower coming from the bathroom it was going to be awhile. I decide to explore around my new home starting with kitchen. Fridge, counter, small stove, chair, sink, wooden table. Wait, wooden table?

I started to rub my head against the table leg before I knew what I was doing. I think I'm subconsciously marking my territory but it feels good to rub against something. I place my paws against and the wood felt so good under my paws. I bet it would be even better if I stretched my claws on it-wait! No, no,no. Bad kitty bad kitty. You do not want to ruin Zack's furniture, even if is so tempting and feels so good to stretch my claws agai- no, no, no. I have self control damn it! I am still a person on the inside, a very very weak and tempted person... I jumped away from the table. Must get away from any stretchable objects, I must!

I did what any reasonable person would do, hid under the couch. Ok, not so reasonable but it works. So under the couch I began to ponder on my furry satiation. I am in pre-crisis core before anything really happened, I'm a cat or kitten and I'm now living with Zack. Wow this kind of sucks but still I have to find a way to stop everything from happening. Hmm, I have to get to Nibelheim somehow and destroy the books and files concerning Sephiroth and jenova project. Which will be a challenge itself because of the travel distance, getting past the monster that live in the mansion, ripping all the books and such with my claws. Maybe I can get Vincent to help me? Wait I don't think he speaks cat. Um, make sure genesis doesn't get hurt and find a cure. Which is a problem because I'm a cat. Maybe find Cloud, um is he even here in Migdar yet? Well, if all else fails find and kill Hojo somehow without becoming a science experiment in the process. I mean who would ever think of stoping a cute cuddly assassin? Wait, how many people are killed by domestic house cats anyways...hmm now this question will haunt me until I die. Fudge sticks.

"Kitty where did ya wonder off to?"

Seems Zack out of the shower and I'm not mad at him for combing the life out of me. However I haven't forgotten about the little fella comment so I'm not coming out of my new hiding spot.

"Maybe I shouldn't have left a stray alone in my apartment with out any supervision," muttered Zack sheepishly as he shuffled around his apartment trying to find me. I snorted but it came out as a sneeze, can cats sneeze? Ugh, never mind, so much dust under here. I think I inhaled a dust bunny, sneeze, damn it Zack clean under here sometime.

I heard some shuffling before I saw a pair of amused glowing eyes staring at me. Aerith was right, they were very pretty to look at. Zack was just a third class soldier so he didn't have a lot of mako in him yet but still. They had a faint green blue glow about them. Zack lean forward slightly as he grabbed me, hair still dripping wet. It was funny watching water drip off the gravity defining spikes as he stood up still holding me. He turned around before falling back into the couch holding me up towards the ceiling. It was a strangle feeling having your paws dangling in the air looking down at a half naked and wet Zach. Wait, half naked? I could feel some blood rush to my kitty cheeks, can cat even blush? Think innocent thoughts, um, rainbows, unicorns, look at those abs-no no, um, ponies, bunnies and cupcakes. Think non- Mary sue, ok now I'm all better, don't want to be all Mary-sue now do I. Ok, I am now no longer affected by your hotness Zack...ok maybe a little. He brings me closer until we were face to face. He has a band-aid on his cheek, did I do that? I suddenly feel all guilty inside, funny I thought I killed my conscience a long time ago. He looks all pouty too. What would a real cat do in this satiation?

I licked the tip of his nose and gave a soft mew. Zack gives a small laugh while shaking his head.

" Hey, that tickles"

I just tilt my head and meow cutely with big kitty cat eyes.

"You know, you still need a name. I can't keep calling you kitty cat forever now can I," says Zack offhandedly.

"How about fluffy", he suggests. All my guilt has disappeared.

I give a him a angry hiss and accompanied with a swiping motion from my paws. He laughs as he moves me away from his face.

" Or Rex, Rover, Lulu, Munchkins. No wait, I know, Mr. Cuddles-worth," he continues on jokingly as I continue to swipe at him.

" Hey, I'm just joking with you. No cat of mine going to be called cuddles- worth"

Angry meow.

He pouts for a second in thought before a big grin slowly appears on his face.

" I know! How about Sky?"

I tilt my head a the name. Sky? Hmm, that's not a girls name or a guys name also it's a pretty cool name . Zack adjusted me into one of his hands before using the other to point at my eyes.

" You know because of your eyes," said Zack before he lightly poke my forehead with his index finger. I shake head and Zack pulls his finger back before he continues.

" Their as big and blue like the sky. You also act like the sky sometimes too. Stormy and anger for a sec and the next happy and clear."

Well put Zack, well put. I give a soft meow before pawing at the accused finger.

" Well Sky it is then," declared Zack with the look of triumph on his face. He brings me down on his lap on my back. He starts to toying with with my paws when he let's go I paw at his hands playfully. He begins to scratch my belly which causes me to purr.

" Hey you, your all skin and bones. I think I still have some canned tuna stashed somewhere. I'll go buy some supplies after I train with Angeal tomorrow, okay?"

I gave a content meow before melting into the petting. Hmm, keep scratching Zack, just keep on scratching.

" Angeal! Awe man how could I forget about him. What am I going to do if he finds out about you, he'll be scolding at me for sure. I'm betting he'll even make me send you to the animal shelter!" Zack exclaimed to himself which caused him to stop petting me. His starting to frown. I meowed impatiently and pawed at his hands again.

He starts scratching my tummy once more. I keep purring in content which keeps getting louder. He starts to smile as he watches me twist on his lap.

Never mind, I have a funny feeling that everything going work out for the best, right Sky?"

He was answer by a loud purr. 

Review please.


	3. Chapter 3

SOrry for the long wait everyone. Busy with school and other things. I updated this hopping to do so before that big storm, Sandy I believe I will keep trying to update as soon as i can.

My thanks too-

**Derra: **I'll try to save Angeal. But that has yet to be determined.

**Minshe: **I hope you post your idea up on fanfiction soon. I'd like to read it! Also you don't get better at writing unless you practice and most people here try to help you out.

**Alexia the groundhog: **I can't wait to see how Seph reacts to her too. *evil laughter*

**Pain and betrayal: **Here is the update. I'm glad my story making you laugh so far. Hopefully this chapter will do the same.

**Amekoryuu: **Thanks for the imput, I'll try to re-read my work more often

**FireWolfHeart: **Sorry for the grammer and spelling mistakes. That's my fetal weakness. Hopefully this chapter has least of them but I make no promises. I really did try this time.

**Anna Cosszeria: **Sky and Zack say thanks for the luck. They will be needing it.

Also thanks to Wingsong5555 and Reiko x 3 for reviewing also.

It's been a interesting month or so as a cat may I say. The first week was me fighting to survive in the slums for food and shelter. Running away from rabid dogs out to eat my flesh which kind of hard with short stubby legs. Running away from stupid kids who thought it would be fun to throw sticks and stones at poor defenseless animals. Almost becoming road kill because a couple of people don't know how to freaking drive. Then I was adopted by an over grown puppy,bathed, combed to death, and given a pretty cool name. Now let me give you a short summary of my 2nd week while Zack learns how to take care of a cat.

Monday

Zack buys supplies of cat food and toys. I then spit the nasty cat food on the floor. Zack learns to buy only caned tuna and fish.

Tuesday

I attempt to use the toilet because I refuse to use the litter box. Zack wakes up to find a soaking wet kitty cat in his toilet. He learns now to put the seat down and later buys little pet stairs next to the toilet... After he was done laughing his butt off. He later brags that his cat knows how to use the toilet to his friend, Kunsel only shakes his head in disbelief.

Wednesday

I wake up Zack after his alarm clock failed to do so, I tried to suffocate him. By suffocate I mean I used my body to cover his mouth and nose. He shoots up and starts coughing up fur. Later, Zack takes me to the vet for a check up. I have a clean bill of health and the vet informs Zack about my true gender. Zack scratches his head sheepishly at the announcement.

Thursday

Kunsel comes over to hang out with Zack after training. They chat for a bit on the coach casual before Kunsel mentions that Zack should get me sprayed when I was older. I proceed to maul him aka bite his feet which is nasty. I then went into the corner of shame. Zack learned never to mention spraying or neutering around me again.

Friday

It seems Angeal' s away on a mission so Zack spends his free time with me. We both watch T. V for an 2 hours or so before we both fell asleep. Zack finds it funny that I like to watch TV and learns now to leave the it on while his away.

Saturday

I finally managed to use the toilet on my own which left me in a good mood. Zack jokingly comments that I gaining a few pounds and that's why I was able to use the toilet. I don't let him pet me for the rest of the day. Zack now learns no matter what species a female is, she doesn't want to be called fat.

Sunday

Zack secretly sneaks me out of his apartment. After we go to a different part of migdar, the market district, Zack put me on his shoulder. A while later a flock of girls surround Zack cooing about the cute kitty on his shoulder. After some of Zack's sad yet cute attempts of flirting, the girls say bye and Zack and I are off once more. He stops at a clothes store and goes straight for the cashier. Turns out he ordered a custom blue bandanna with my name instiched which he tied it around my neck. I almost forgave him for calling me fat and a dude. Almost.

A few Sundays later

Angeal was befuddled. That was the only word he could think of to describe what he was feeling right now. Completely and utterly befuddled. Zack, his student like puppy, the one who seemed to follow Angeal like a puppy even after training and missions, the one who loved to prank some of Shinra staff, and was notorious for hiding from paperwork. Zack had been acting strangely the past month or two. Hurrying home after finishing writing a mission report so Angeal don't have to hound him into staying late to finish them. He often caught zack Whispering to his friend Kunsel about something. However it wasn't until Angeal caught sight of Kunsel dragging Zack away from a pet store with bags at hand. He couldn't help but narrow his eyes at the two from his spot near the bookstore window. Genesis elbowed him in the side to get his attention. He rubbed his neck rather sheepishly as he turned back towards his friend, who smirked in amusement as he rose his arm to show a bag of bought books( probably different copies of loveless) signaling that they were done.

"While I know how much you hate shopping with me for loveless books you never zoned out to the point were you ignore me when I call your name Angeal" , said genesis still smirking in amusement.

" Sorry my friend, I was just thinking about having a long overdue talk with my student"

Zack was franticly currently turning his apartment upside and inside out looking for a certain someone. He looked under the bed, table, around the living room, trash can, kitchen cabinets heck even the refrigerator . Sky was nowhere to be seen at all, it was like she went poof! Zack took a moment to

'Think Zack what would Angeal do if he had this problem'

Zack winced at the thought, almost hearing his mentor scolding him for losing his pet or keeping one while he was at it. He took a breath and started to think back to the events that happened today. Woke up. Feed sky. Do some swats. Shower. Eat. Pet sky. Kunsel came over to hang out. He then dragged his friend to shop for more things for his kitty. Watch a comedy with his friend. Kunsel left to drop a few things off at the Shinra building...Wait a minute.

Don't Kunsel have a big duffel bag with him and wasn't it big enough for a small cat to go unnoticed in. He knew that cats could get in strange places but Kunsel would have notice little extra weight, right? It was a long shot but a feeling in his gut told him otherwises.

...

'Kunsel needs to wash is clothes like with a whole bottle of detergent. I suggest lavender.' Thought Sky as she pawed at the offending articles out her way and into freedom. She crawled out of the duffel bag and on to the metal bench with a soft thud. Blinking owlishly as her eyes quickly adjusted to the bright lightening of the locker room. Wait locker room?

Fifty thoughts raced through Sky's head and none of them were um..clean...

She was really tempted to just stay hidden and be a peeping Tom but she was here on a mission. A mission poorly named mission friendship.

'Beware Sephiroth. You are about to be attacked with pure adorableness and power of friendship. No ones going crazy in plot line! Not if I have anything to say about it,'' exclaimed sky in her head with eyes blazing determination.

Little did she know there were obvious holes in her plan, well she probably did know but don't care. Because ladies and gentlemen this was a total suicide mission, she was completely and total depending on her knowledge of reading fanfic about Sephiroth having soft spots for cats. So her facing many problems can predicted.

" Um...I completely forgot the layout of the Shinra building"

Problem number one...

Please review


End file.
